The present invention relates to a device mounted in a machining head and capable of injecting a compressed machining fluid along an electrode wire to wash the slot machined in the part by the wire; it relates also to a device sliding along the latter in a housing fixed to the machining head; it relates in particular to a device enabling a wire EDM machine to operate accurately and at high speed.